Midnight
by FallenFireDemons
Summary: Percy Jackson is a werewolf since the Giant War. But he has to leave camp because he doesn't want anyone to know that he's part wolf. But during his nightly stroll in the forest a certain goddess finds him. What is Percy going to do? Does he tell the goddess who he really is? Or will he escape the goddess during the days and come back at nights? Warning 1st chapter's really short.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight**

**Chapter 1**

Percy sighed. He turned one last time to look around Camp. He checked his watch, 11:58 almost midnight.

At exactly midnight Percy turns into a wolf. He's been changing since the Giant War, he doesn't know how it started just one day he was out late and at midnight he changed into a wolf with midnight black fur and golden eyes.

Percy had to leave because he didn't want anyone to know. Everyone will think he's a monster if they saw Percy in his wolf form and if he tells everyone that he's werewolf they'll still think he's a monster or the Athena cabin going to test him and Percy didn't like either chooses.

Percy didn't have anything with him but Riptide, he's going to be changing a lot anyways, why bring a backpack when you have no where to put it when you're a wolf?

He checked his watch again, 11:59. Gods if anyone finds him he's going to be in so much trouble especially with Annabeth. At the end of the Giant War they broke up knowing that they are better off friends but that doesn't mean that Percy can be kidnapped again or run away with out telling anyone.

Percy sighed again "Good bye, Camp Half-Blood" He whisper and transform in to his wolf form. The first few weeks it hurt like hell every time Percy transform but now he's use to it.

He felt a collar on him so Riptide could stay on, after all he has no pockets. Percy took a deep breath and howled in to night and then ran off before anyone notice he was gone.

Little did he know that he was going to be found by a certain goddess.

**I know that your disappoited that I haven't update Lightening Thief yet (Who ever read that story) but I had this idea for a while and I couldn't help myself.** **I hope you like this chapter even though its really short. Review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight**

**Chapter 2**

Percy ran through the forest, loving the feeling of the wind through his fur.

It's been 7 months since he left Camp and he knows that people are looking for him. That's why he doesn't go near the sea and makes sure that he's a wolf when he drinks from the river so none of the fishes can go tell his dad. Percy also knows that Artemis and her hunters are looking for him.

His senses had grown stronger through out the months, so every time he sense a very powerful being, he runs. And when he's lucky they chase him at night but sometimes the Hunters find him during the day and they almost caught him the other day. But Percy lost them when midnight came, that day he ran for 8 hours, stopping when he thought that he lost them until he felt there presents close by. That was a tiring day for Percy.

Right now he was running through the forest, hunting his dinner. Percy stopped and sniffed the air then he ran to his right, smelling his prey. He stopped again and hid behind a bush, eyeing the bear. When the bear turn so he wasn't facing Percy, the wolf jumped on to the bears back and bit his neck as hard as he can while digging his claws into the bears skin. he heard a crack, he let go of the bear, he picked up the creature by his mouth and as best as he can, he started to drag the bear to his campsite.

The wolf was almost there when he felt pain on his back left leg. Percy dropped the bear and howled in pain. He turn his head to see a 12 year old girl with silver eyes, auburn hair, she was carrying a silver bow, and had a silver glow around her. Percy knew who she was and cursed himself for being so concentrated on bringing his dinner to the campsite and didn't check his surroundings.

Artemis drew another arrow but before she can shoot she looked into the wolves eyes and put down her bow. Those golden eyes seem familiar- kindness, love, and a little sadness. She knows those eyes and yet she never seen them before. She snapped her fingers and her bow disappeared. Artemis walked up to the wolf and took out the arrow from leg.

Percy winced and whimpered, Artemis wrapped his wound with a band aid from the first aid kit she flashed in.

When she was done, Percy laid down in front of the huntress, eyeing her, and making sure she doesn't steal his dinner. It took him an hour to track down the bear and he wasn't going to lose it.

Percy could have ran off with his bear but his back leg still hurt like hell. They were silent until Artemis asked:

"Where were you going, little wolf?" Percy growled. He was not little! "Okay, I guess you don't like to be called little, huh?" Artemis asked with a smile

Percy nodded his wolf head.

"You can understand me?" Artemis asked. She knew that the wolf can since she's the Goddess of Wolves but she wanted the wolf to trust her.

Percy tried not to roll his golden eyes, he knew that the goddess knew that he can understand her but nod anyways. Percy also knows that he can trust Artemis but not enough to tell her who he really is.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Artemis asked. Percy tried to get up but only fall back down with a whimper. "Okay, you can't. You mind if I carry you to my campsite?" Percy hesitated, starring deeply into her eyes. After about 3 minutes, Percy shook his head, no.

Artemis picked him up and told him that her hunters will get his bear. Percy nodded and sighed, he didn't like to be carried but he couldn't walk and... well... he liked the feeling of Artemis hands on his fur.

When they got to the campsite, Artemis told 3 of her hunters to get the bear while the other hunters were fussing about how cute Percy was and how soft his fur is. Percy would have blushed and laughed at how they're acting especially Thalia, she'll kill him if she found out it was Percy so he wouldn't tell anyone that Thalia Grace thought that something was cute.

When the hunters came back with the bear, they cooked it, and gave most of the meat to Percy. After about another hour the hunters and Artemis went to bed and gave Percy the bear fur as a blanket. He was glad they did 'cause every animal he hunts he uses has a blanket or for tents

Percy stayed by the fire, watching the moon slowly fall. At exactly dawn Percy changed back to himself but this time screamed as he felt pain like no other, worse then the River Styx. When the pain finally went away, he was on his hands and knees, panting hard.

Then he heard something. He stood up with just a pair of worn out, baggy, faded jeans, no shirt or shoes. Percy picked the bears fur and ran off before any of the hunters saw him. When he got to his campsite he picked up all the fur he had and ran off, already sensing the powerful being running after him.

During his run, he was wondering why he felt so much pain when he transform. Because he was by a Goddess? Was this the warning that he might be a wolf forever? Was he going to stop being a wolf? Or was he gaining power?

Percy didn't know how to answer any of those questions but he hope that they will be answered soon.

**I know it wasn't that long but I hope you like this chapter. And for the people reading 'Lightening Thief' I'm working on the next chapter so that might be updated tomorrow or saturday. Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight**

**Chapter 3**

For the past 3 days Percy been living in a cave and was very frustrated. For the past 3 days he couldn't get Artemis out of his head, he missed the feeling of her hands in his fur, for Gods sake, he missed the hunters fusing all over him no matter how weird that was. For the past 3 days he couldn't anwser any of the qeustions he'd been asking himself.

Percy was cut out of his thoughts by a bright light. He jumped up and hid behind a rock, if it was one of the Gods he didn't want them to see him and tell the others.

When the light died down, there stood a beautiful lady with black hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a silver and black dress and had a tira with stars and a cresent.

"Come out, Perseus. I know you're behind that rock." The lady said

Percy came out from his hidding spot.

"Do you know who I am?" The lady asked

Percy looked at her closer. He gasp and bowed down. "Lady Selena" Percy said.

Selena smiled down at him. "You may stand, young wolf" She said

Percy stood with wide eyes. "H-how'd you know?" He stuttered out

"I am the one who made you this, of course"

"How? I thought you were the old Goddess of Moon" Percy said trying to recall any other titles that Selena has. Nothing came to mind

"Do you know what's theriomorph?" Selena asked and sat on the rock Percy was hidding behind.

Percy tried to think. _Theriomorph... why does that sound familiar?_ Then it hit him, he remember Annabeth saying that theriomoph means shapeshifter or turning into a beast. _Why would Lady Selena asked that? _

"It means shapeshifter or turning into a beast, I think that's the same though" Percy said "Why would you ask?"

Selena smiled at him "I'm not just the Goddess of Moon I'm also the Goddess of Theriomorph. I picked you to be my wolf because I know how much of a warrior you have in you. So after the Giant War I gave you the gift of shifting in to a wolf. How do mortals say these days... a werewolf, yes?" Percy nod slowly trying to progress on what the goddess said. "Then you are a werewolf. Now I know you are wonding why you've been feeling pain when you're shifting forms, yes?" She asked

Percy nod "Why am I feeling so much pain? It's worse then the River Styx" Selena smiled with amusement.

"I hear or rather saw you run in to Artemis a couple days ago, am I right?" Selena asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Yes I did but what does this have to do with the pain I've been feeling?"

"Oh trust me, young wolf. This has to do with Artemis, she's a big part of your problem" Selena smiled grew.

"How is Artemis a big part of my problem?" Percy asked. He tilted his head very wolf-like.

"Have you been missing Artemis and her hunters? Feeling this strong feeling of going back to them? Or a even stronger feeling of protection for them?" Percy was shock that the Goddess will ask those question and not answering any of his. But the Goddess was right, Percy been missing them like crazy, he's been wanting to go back to them, and he was feeling very strong protection for them. Yesterday he almost went back to their campsite just to check if they were okay.

Percy nod again "But what does this have to do with the pain?"

Selena ignored his question again "You've been feeling like that because you've found your mate." She laughed at Percy shock expression.

"W-whart?" He stuttered out

"Don't you read or watch those romance movies about the werewolf finds a mate?" Percy did see a few movies with his mom a few times but that still doesn't answer his pain question even thought he's freaking out. Selena took his silence as a yes. "Now you've been feeling pain because of your mate. When your mate feels pain so do you but your mate wasn't in pain but emotionally pain. Every emotion she feels you feel but physically" And to prove her point Percy started to cry and just wanted to curl up in a ball. He sat on the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

"S-so Artemis i-is my mate?" Percy asked between sobs. He tried to choke them back and wiped the tears away but they wouldn't go.

"Yes. You're feeling proctection for the Hunters because you know how much your mate loves them. They're like your daughters, you feel like there father even if they don't know" Selena said knowing what Percy was going to ask

"Okay. B-but why is A-Artemis feeling s-so sad?" Percy asked. He was getting really worried. He wanted to run out of this cave and go comfort his...his mate.

"That, I can not tell you. You must find out, young wolf" Selena said

"But, Artemis will tell everyone about me. I'm not ready to tell everyone that I'm a werewolf" Percy said. He took deep breaths and wiped his face.

"You don't have too be human to be with her, you can stay wolf but only at night" she looked outside and sighed "It is almost midnight, you'll be a wolf when you go to your mate but you have to tell her or they might find out the hard way" She looked Percy strait in the eye when she said that. He nodded. "Good now go to your mate" Selena got up, kiss Percy forehead, and flashed out.

Percy sat there, prosessing what she said. Midnight hit and he changed, it was less painful but the pain was still there. He walked out of the cave and looked upped at the full moon. He howled and ran off, to make sure his mate was safe.

* * *

When he got to the campsite all the hunters were moving around. They all had worried faces on and look like they didn't know what to do. Percy stayed hidden and heard one of the hunters talking, he went over to them.

"...what's wrong with her. She's been very sad lately and won't tell anyone, not even Thalia" The hunter said to the other one. Percy tilted his head._What's wrong_?

"She's been like this since she came back to Olympis a couple days ago. I think she's finally telling thalia since she's in her tent" The other one respond. Percy walked away and looked around the camp again and then he notice that Artemis wasn't out. All of a suddon he felt really sad again, somethings wrong with Artemis. With out thinking Percy ran strait to her tent, not caring that the hunter were looking at him or that they're pulling out their bows. He was to worried about Artemis, scared that something happen to her.

He stopped at the entrance of the tent when he heard talking.

"...don't know why I'm feeling like this, I never feel like this. He's not even dead and I still feel like he is, like part of me is dead. What's wrong with me, Thalia? I can't feel like this I'm a maiden I'm forbidden to feel like this" He heard someone started to sob

"It's not bad your feeling like this, My Lady. But trust me he isn't died" He heard Thalia said. Percy couldn't take it anymore so he walked in. Thalia was sitting on Artemis bed with said person next to her with tears streaming down her face. He ignored the stare that Thalia gave him and he hopped on the bed on Artemis other side. He nuzzle his head so Artemis can put her arm around him and his head on her lap.

Artemis petted him "Where have you been?" She asked

Percy looked upped at her and licked her face so the tears can stop. Thalia smiled and petted his head, he looked at Thalia and licked her free hand. The Daughter of Zeus got up "Well I think you'll be okay for tonight. Goodnight, My Lady, Little Wolf" Thalia smiled at the glare he gave her, she didn't know why but this wolf reminded her of Percy so much.

Artemis sighed and layed down, Percy curled up next to her and snuggled deep into her. Artemis put a arm around him feeling, oddly, safe with this wolf in her arms.

Later that night Percy jumped down and looked outside, dawn was getting really close. He went back inside and layed on the floor, waiting for him to change back.

When he did, he kissed Artemis cheek and ran out of her tent back to his cave before any of the hunters saw him.

Percy sighed when he got back to his cave. Then smiled, he found his mate, his love, his everything. _Thank you, Lady Selena_

**I hope you like this chapter and I am really srry bout 'Lightening Thief' I know I said I'll update on Sat or Fri but I had stuff to do places to go and all that but I am hoping to update tomorrow. I'm just glad that I got this one done. Review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight**

**Chapter 4**

It's been 2 months and Percy been with the Hunters every night. Selene visits him to make sure he was still healthy as a horse. But mostly 'cause she likes to tease Percy about his mate, he'll blush like a cherry but have a big goofy smile on and a dreamy look in his eyes. Selene will laugh at him until he'll change the subject.

Right now he was with the Hunters, trying to hide Aegis, Thalia silver bracelet, under his stomach. Thalia was feaking out asking everyone if they seen it and if Percy was human he would have laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Percy was also trying to snuggle closer to Artemis, who was petting him, without exposing the bracelet.

"Gods, where is it?" Thalia yelled out.

Artemis chuckled. She knew where it was but she wanted to have a little fun for her self. Artemis started to scratch Percy at the side of his neck. Percy back leg started to shake and he started to roll on his back wanting Artemis to rub his tummy.

"There it is!" Thalia yelled and ran to get her bracelet. She glared down at the wolf "Thanks for making me freak out" She said

Percy gave her a kick puppy look and she sighed "Dammit. Don't give me that look, Midnight" They started to call Percy Midnight because he only comes at midnight. Percy really didn't mind, he was just glad they stop calling him little wolf.

Percy still looked at her with the same expression. Thalia sighed and scratch his tummy. "Do that again and you'll be sorry" Percy only barked and Artemis laughed. She looked up at the moon and yelled out to her Hunters.

"Okay, hunters time for bed" Every Hunter went into a different tent and Percy went with Artemis, like always. He jumped on the bed and looked at the tent walls while Artemis change into her PJ's. He respected her privacy. After 1 or 2 minutes he was face to face with his mate.

"You know who you remind me of?" Artemis asked and started to pet his fur. Percy snuggle deeper into Artemis and looked up at her. "You remind me of a man, a very good man, with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He saved me when a titan kidnapped me, he held up the sky for me so I can defeat that titan. He saved Olympis and said no to be a immortal so he can be with a Athena girl even though after the Giant War they broke up, knowing that they're better off friends. But after a few weeks that man disappear, everyone tried looking for him but it was no use. His father almost killed Zeus when he said that we should stop loking for him, that it was no use, and if he wanted to be found we would have found him months ago. But every month my father will asked if anyone has any trace or something that wil help us find him. But what I am really confuse about was why did he leave. Nobody dislike him, Gods everyone loved him, all the new campers wants to be him or be his friend but he just had to leave."

Percy was beyond shock, I mean his mate thought he was a great man. _She's feeding my ego_ Percy thought and would have chuckled. He tilted his head, wondering why Artemis thought of him like that.

"Your probably thinking 'Why are you saying those things? Your a Maiden Goddess you can't think those thing' but I do think those things. Percy will be a great husband and father" Artemis sighed like something really bad happen.

But Percy didn't notice, his eyes were big with shock and confusion. Percy was shock with what his mate said but was feeling all fuzzy and good inside at the thought of little kids running around and one of them could change into a wolf, Percy sighed at that thought.

"I know, I know, I'm not suppose to talk like that but what's the point. Zeus said I was suppose to find a guy to be married in a month and he told me that last month. Today was my dead line" Artemis said and looked up at the ceiling.

If it was possible Percys eyes grew wider. But Artemis didn't seem to notice, she just continue.

"Now he's going to find a worthless guy that he think is oh so perfect for me" Percy growled a low growl _No one was perfect for my mate but me_ Percy shook his head and went back to listen to Artemis. "That's why we've been travling alot then usual, we've been trying to find Percy but what's the use. Father was right, if Percy wanted to be found we would have found him long ago. Now I'm going to have to leave my Hunters to be with some nasty guy and have his child in at least a year after the wedding." Percy was growing angry at every word _his_ mate said. He was temted to go to Olymips and convince Zeus to not let Artemis marry anyone but him. But he knew that he couldn't, not yet at least.

Artemis sighed and put a arm around the wolf. "Sometimes I wish you were human. You will be a good husband..." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Percy snuggled deeper into Artemis and licked her face. _I wil __**not**__ let that wedding happen_ Percy promised himself.

* * *

Percy woke up by a voice "Lady Artemis, the Hunters..." Thalia, who was standing by the bed, trailed off when she saw her _cousin_ with Artemis _in bed _and he didn't have a shirt on. "P-Percy?" Thalia asked then fainted.

Percy just started at her but then remember where he was. He untangled him self from Artemis and kissed her cheek. He got up and peeked out, about 5 or 7 Hunters where outside already, making breakfast or setting the table. He sneaked out of the tent and ran, as quietly as possible so none of the Hunters notice him. He ran until he got back to his campsite.

When he finally got back, Selene was there, cooking some deer. She looked up but didn't smile, "So you found out about the marriage thing, huh." She said it more like a statement.

Percy sighed and sat next to her "Yeah, she told me. Gods, why does Zeus have to make her do that?" Percy asked and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Something about how all his children should be married. But not the males, Athena married your dad after his divorce his wife. Surprising how much has change when you leave for more then 9 months. You be more surprise when you see Athena and your dad pretty happy together and since Athena appoves of you she's as worried as your mom and dad. She thinks of you as her son now."

Percy laughed, he knew that one day dad will have a divorce with that lady but did not expect him to marry his enemy. He thought it was funny.

"Did not expect that. Anyways do you know who Zeus going to make Artemis marry?" Percy ask looking up at her.

"Yup. The man that she hates the most of all male species and your not that fond of him either" Percy looked confuse but then it hit him

"Zeus is going to make Artemis marry Heracles"

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight**

**Chapter 5**

Percy was paceing and wouldn't stop until he found the solution for this _major_ problem. Selene was starring at him and nibbling on a piece of deer meat.

"This can't be happening. Zeus knows how much Artemis hates Heracles, why would he do that to her own daughter? Isn't he dead and if he's not isn't he married to Hebe?" Percy asked and turn to Selene.

"Those are just myths. People think I faded but when I'm wanted or needed I come or if I give someone -you-the blessing of being a werewolf I have to be there, right?" She turn so she was facing Percy.

"I guess your right but still. I have to stop this but how?" Percy started to pace again.

"You better hurrry, 'cause she's getting married today and she's going to be saying 'I do' at 12:00"

Percy stopped compeletly and looked at Selene. "The wedding's today? And, how do you know that she's going to say 'I do' at midnight?"

"Yeah today and I know because I'm a goddess, I know things. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should just let her go. The Fates obviously doesn't want us together if they're making Zeus making Artemis marry." Percy sighed and felt like crying. He might have to let his mate go, the most hardest thing in the world.

"What?! Your going to give up and let that no good of a hero hero win? No, you're not! Zeus thinks Heracles is perfect for Artemis, do you think that?" Selene said and narrow her eyes at the half wolf.

Percy growled at that thought of anyone thinking someone else is better for his mate then him. "No ones more perfect for her but me. I love her, she's my everything, she's my mate. No ones more perfect for her but me" Percy got up and started to run to the Hunters camp site. But he stopped and turned around. "Thank you" and he ran off

* * *

When he got there it was empty. No trace of anyone being here but a small blanket. He picked it up and put it under his nose, he smelled the forest, Artemis blanket. He remember Artemis telling him that the blanket was her mothers, Leto. She kept with her all the time, so he was very surprise to see it here without the owner.

He brought to his face again, he felt a few tears come rolling down his face. Some was from the sadness Artemis was feeling but also what Percy was feeling too. He was to late, it was already five. He spent most of the day thinking.

Artemis was probably on Olympis already, getting ready for the damn wedding.

He sighed but then stiffend, he felt a present.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Percy sighed in relief, it was just Thalia.

Percy turn around slowly and smiled at his cousin. "What's up, Thals?" Thalia dropped her bow and gape at him.

She cleared her throat and glared at Percy with her arms cross. "You've been gone for about 9 months and the only thing you can say is 'What's up, Thals?'" She glared harder at him.

"Yes?"Percy said it more like a question then a statement.

Thalia finally gave up and hugged him. When she let go she slapped him, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For leaving without a note. Do you know how worried your dad, everyone at camp, your mother is?" Thalia looked down at the blanket. "And why are you holding on to MiLadys blanket like it's the only thing that gives you life?" Percy looked down at the blacket that was still under his nose. He shed a tear thinking about how he was too late and how heart broken Artemis is right now that he can't help but shed another tear.

Thalia notice the two tears and came closer to her cousin, she put a hand on his should to calm him down. Percy looked up at her with tearful eyes, he tried to wipe the tears away but they just keep flowing down like they never want to stop. That made his heart twist,he knew how depress Artemis is right now and he can't take the pain, physically and emotionally. "We have to go to Olympus now. Artemis is to depress to go through with this wedding. I will not let her" Percy finally said.

"How did you know Artemis is getting married today? And if she's upset?" Thalia asked but this morning flashed in her head. She glared at Percy "And what were you doing in MiLadys tent, in her bed?"

Percy ignored her quetions and checked his watch. Selene gave it to him, it tells what time it is on Olympus so Percy knows when Artemis is done with her meetings. It's 11:26, enough time to run to The Empire State Building and get to the wedding before Artemis saids 'I do'.

"I'll explane everything on the way to Olympus. It's 11:26 so we have to run like its the end of the world but if we don't make it, it will be for me." Percy grabbed the corners of the blankt and tied it around his neck to make it look like a cape but it only went to his waist. He ran off before Thalia could say anything so she took off after him.

* * *

When they finally got to The Empire State Building Percy explained everything that happen for the past 9 months. Thalia stayed quite during the whole thing but stopped running to punch for hiding her favorite bracelet.

They walked up to a desk with a guy that looked to be 14 maybe 15 years old but was probably older with the 5 o'clock shadow he had. The guy was skinny and tall, not as tall as Percy but taller then Thalia. He was reading a cars magazine, must be a Son of Hephaestus. On the desk there was a name plate that said 'Justin'._ Must be new_ Percy thought

"We need the key to Olympus, now" Percy said with his hand out.

Justin looked up from his magazine then looked back down "No such thing, kid. Now go bug someone else"

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the man behind the desk._ He's calling us kids, he's looks like he's 14!_ she thought

Percy growled and grabbed the front of Justins shirt, bring his face close to Percys. "I am not in a good mood right now so give us the key or you are really going to regret it" Percy growled out. Justin handed him the key with shakey hands and sighed with relief when Percy put him down.

The cousins ran to the elevator and put in the key. Percy started to tap his feet and kept checking the time every two minutes. 11:45... 11:47... 11:49...11:51... 11:53... 11:55 the doors open. They ran out to see Olympus empty. No body was outside or inside but you can hear the priest loud and clear.

"Do you Heracles take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

You can practically hear the smirk in Heracles voice "I do"

11:57...

"Come on, Thalia" Percy said and ran off to the ceremony, the blanket flowing behind him.

"And do you Artemis take Heracles..."

11:58...

"...to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

11:59...

_Almost there_

"I-I d-"

"No!" Percy yelled, slaming in to the buliding

12:00... Midnight

Percy started to scream, all the pain he felt mixed with the pain Artemis is feeling was to much for him making the transformation longer then usually. He went to his knees but looked up to see stuned silver eyes, with all his strength he barely whisper a "Don't" when he was on all 4s and everyone was taller then him, the blanket was on his back.

"Will someone please to tell what the Hades is going on?" Poseidon asked, ignoring his brother glare.

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I know I lied about updating the next day to some people but band and skool is taking up my time to write. But I am planing to update Lightening Thief (yes I know I spelled it wrongpin the title name thing) tomm... hopefully. Hope u like the chap though hope its worth the wait! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight**

**Chapter** **6**

Everyone ignored the Sea God and just started down at the black furred wolf. Percy avoid everyone eyes as he walked down the aisle to his mate, his true love. He looked up at her with his golden eyes as she started back. She dropped to her knees and cupped the wolf face with her hands.

"You were there the whole time?" Artemis asked with tears in her eyes.

Percy felt the sad and happiness his mate felt. He nodded to her, answering her question. Artemis cried out and hugged the wolf to her.

"Ok, ok, enough of this. Artemis, your marring _me _remember, not some guy that changes in to a dog." Heracles hissed out, glaring at the wolf.

Percy growled at the so called hero and stood in front of Artemis. "Now, now, Percy, you know that isn't the greatest idea" A smooth voice said. everyone turn to the person and was even more shocked to see Selene, the old Goddess of the Moon.

"Lady Selene, what are you doing here, if I do ask for everyone," Athena asked and everyone nodded, they were thinking that.

"I'm here to explain everything, all the questions you would want to ask, and make sure Percy here doesn't kill Heracles."

Heracles snorted. "I doubt that." Percy growled and stepped forward, Heracles took a step back with a pale face.

"He could and would but I won't let him" Selene said and looked down at the wolf. Percy backed off and sat down. "Now any questions?"

"I have a few. What happen to my son? How is he a wolf? Why does it look like he'll die for my niece?" Poseidon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To answer your first question, I did this to Percy. I need a wolf on Earth. Someone loyal, who die for his/her love ones, who is very brave and when I saw Percy in both wars, I knew that he's the one."_  
_

"Okay but why does he look like he wants to die for my daughter?" Zeus asked

Percy blushed and buried his head in his mates lap but only Selene knew why he did that . She smiled, _this is going to be fun._

"Well like every werewolf story theres a mate. The wolf either picks his/her mates or it just happens, so when Percy first bumped in too Artemis in his wolf form, the wolf inside him picked Artemis as his mate. That's why Percy always wants to protect, love, and wants to have babies with her" If possible, the wolf groan and tried to bury his head deeper in his mates lap while Artemis blushed, deep.

"WHAT!?" Zeus, Poseidon, and Apollo yelled out

"He can't have her babies she's a maiden, she made a oath" Athena said with a little glare

"Oaths made to be broken, right?" She said with a pointed look at Poseidon and Zeus who blushed and looked away. "Anyways Artemis loves Percy dearly can't you tell? And Percy is always dream of little pups of his own" Selene smiled in amusement as she watch the new Goddess of the Moon and her wolf blush deeper.

"But Artemis is suppose to marry me" Heracles argued, glaring down at the wolf.

"Well people thinks your dead and others think your suppose to be married to Hebe." Heracles blushed a little "And you don't see any of those happening, do you? No, you and I both don't see this wedding happing. Now leave and don't even try anything on Hebe, she's _way _to young for you" Selene said

Heracles huffed and left.

"Now that he's gone lets have a real lovely wedding" Selene smiled and looked down at the couple on the floor. "Uhh... after dawn"

**I am super duper sorry for the very very very very long wait. You all probably hate me but i hope you like this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By dawn Percy transformed back to his human form and blushed from all the stares he was getting. Selene smiled at him and walked up to Percy.

"I see you have become your own wolf. From now on I won't be around as often as I usually am but enough to see my grandchildren. I will stay for the wedding and reseption but I will have to leave very soon, ok?" Percy nodded and gave Selene a small smiled.

The Goddess smiled back and kissed him on the forehead, "Now, let's get this started before I got to leave" Selene said snapped her fingers.

There was a flashed and when it died down the whole room was different. Everything was white and blue, the chairs, the walls, and the floor. Artemis was in a different dress, it had a white corset with diamonds all over, and all ruffeled from the waist down, her hair was down with a tiara veil on her head, and was wearing white flats. Percy thought she looked more beautiful then ever before.

Percy wore a simple black tux with a grey silk button up, black dress shoes, and a silver tie. Artemis never thought he'll look more handsome.

Selene smiled at the two and pushed them up the aisle and sat down in the front row. Percy turned to Artemis and grabbed both of her hands, "We don't have to get married right now, or today, or tomorrow, I will wait until you are ready."

Artemis smiled at Percy with watery eyes, "I've been ready for this for a very long time," Percy smiled a huge smiled and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Then lets get married"

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Hunter Jackson! You come back here right now or I'm going to tell dad!" 9 years old Elizabeth Jackson yelled out, chasing her 5 year old little brother.

Hunter laughed and ran faster around camp with his sisters dress. He looked behind him and yelp when he saw how close she was to him. Hunters yelped turned into a giggled as he turned into a little cub wolf with silver black fur, blue green eyes, and his sisters dress in his mouth.

"Hunter!" he heard his sister yelled out.

A minute later Hunter was being picked upped by his fur by a bigger wolf.

_Dadddddy_ Hunter whined in his head.

_What have I told you about taking your sisters things _Percy thought, taking his son back to their tent, Elizabeth waiting outside with a smirk.

_Not to do it or I can't play with the other wolves _Hunter said with a sigh

_That's right, so no playing with the wolves for a week and if I see or hear you are then it'll be two weeks, got it? _

_But daddy..._

_Got it?_

_Yes daddy, sir_

_Good now go give Elizabeth her dress back _Percy thought and put down his son

_Ok, daddy_ Hunter thought and walked towards his sister with his head down and his tail between his legs

_Hunter, _Hunter turned his wolfy head to face his fathers, _love you_

Hunter immediately perked up and ran back to his dad to give him a lick on his face

_Love you too daddy _Hunter barked and hopped towards his sister.

"Is he getting in trouble again" A voice said behind Percy. He turned to see his cousin Thalia.

He changed back to human and smiled at his two kids. "Yeah but you know how boys are with there sisters"

Thalia laughed, "Trust me I do," she said thinking about Jason. "Anyways hurry and gather up your kids, dinners almost ready and Artemis said to get you now"

Percy gave her a smile and said "Ok, we'll be there in a few," and then walked over to his kids.

Hunter was still in his wolf form so Percy picked him up, "Come on kids, dinner's almost ready and you know how the hunters don't like to wait,"

"Ok, dad, just let me put my dress away where Hunter can't find it" Elizabeth said and glared at her younger brother who barked and wagged his tail.

Percy laughed and said "Ok, hurry up though" He walked over towards the dining tent sat down beside his wife. "Hello, darling" He said and gave her a loving kiss.

Hunter barked and licked Artemis cheek. She laughed and kiss her son's nose, "Change back to human, Hunter. Remember no dogs at the table."

Hunter whimpered but changed back and took his seat next to his dad with a pout.

"Now where's Elizabeth?" Artemis asked Percy

"Here" A voice said from next to Artemis. Said goddess turn and smiled at her daughter.

"Good, now we can start dinner" Everyone dugged in once the food got to the table.

Artemis smiled at her new family and took Percy's hand from under the table. Percy turned and smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"A perfect family" He whispered in her ear.

Artemis smiled.

**That's it! Hoped you like this story! I am soo srry that it took me forever to write this chapter. Anyways if you hadn't my story Forbidden Marriage PLZZ read it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
